warrior high
by willow of wispering leafs
Summary: see the three (jayfether,lionblaze,hollyleaf) go though high scool drama and hummer rated K just in cast
1. Chapter 1

**I know this has all ready been done before but it looks fun review the first three **_**warriors **_**too review will get online cookies c:**

**Chapter 1**

**Third person prov. **

Sandcat Has logged on …

Firesand has logged on …

Squirelbramble has logged on …

Leafcat has logged on …

**Firesand**\- how are you family, and sandstorm I like your user name. Squrileflight it looks like you took my idea for a user name.

**Sandcat**\- Thanks but what is your guy's user name.

**Leafcat**\- it's their couple name you now **squirrel**flight and** Bramble**claw. It is also yours and Firestar's couples name you now **Fire**star and **Sand**storm.

**Sandcat**\- Thank you Leafpool for the answer but I think Firestar and Squirleflight wanted to answer it.

Blindboy has logged on …

Lionking has logged on …

Hollypaw has logged on …

**Loinking**\- See everyone at school

Loinking has logged off..

**Hollypaw** \- When are we going to start school mom?

**Leefcat**\- In two days you three

**Blindboy**\- Ok we better get ready

Blindboy has logged of…

**Jaypaw's prov.**

Jayfether got of his paw-pod and got his books together and book-bag. Jaypaw lived with his mom Leafpool. His brother and sister Hollypaw and Lionpaw lived with their aunt and uncle Squirrelflight and Bramblestar. He did not like living here with his mom but she is the only one who can help him with his studies. _Mouse-dung_ he thought he was going to be at the same high school as Berrynose, the inerrant soft-more. _This is going to be fun he thought_. And he closed his book-bag and opened his computer too paw-fiction and stared too read **warriors read into the wild by ivypool. **But not read listen too because he is blind. You may feel bad for him but don't tell him or help him because he doesn't like that. He might bite you ear off. "Mom when do we go and meet the other school nurses agene" Jaypaw said to Leafpool.

"In three weeks you know when the next half moon is." Leafpool said too Jaypaw. "you know that you half to get ready for school you only have two days and I just talked with your father he is going to take you and you brother and sitter to school. I am making Venice burgers for dinner and your siblings are coming with Brambleclaw and Squirleflight."

Jaypaw got bake too listening to his paw-fiction.

**Thank you guys so much for reading my first fanfic review which prov should be next. Out of the three you want or any warrior :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello this is chapter two. No one reviewed so if none reviewed on this one there will be no more warrior high chapters until there is a review **

Hollypaw's pov.

Hollypaw got off the computer and signed on to fanficton. She was **Ivypool** the fanficton author that jaypaw realy likes. She was going to post a new chapter when _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Hollypaw we have to go now I bet you can use jaypaw's computer" Lionpaw called though the door.

Hollypaw closed her computer and unplugged it and put it in here bag and when out the door.

Lionpaw's pov.

_Hollypaw is so annoying why wrought she just tell Jaypaw that she is __**Ivypool**__. _Lionpaw thought to himself in car on their way leafpools place. _3 days till school starts when will she have time to wright more storys for . _Lionpaw thought.

"Are you two ready for school on Monday" Squirleflight asked them in the car.

"sort of Squirleflight" Hollypaw replied as she got out of the car.

Lionpaw got out his I- Paw and whent on chat…

**Thired person prov.**

Lionking has logged on…

**Lionking-** Is anyone on

Leafcat has logged on…

**Leafcat-** Hello Lionpaw are you guys here yet

**Lionking-** Yes we are here I am at your front door

Lionking has logon off…

**Leafpool's prov.**

Leafpool sat alone on her coach and read lionpaw's lates post. She got up and went to the door. " Hi every one hope your hungery." Leafpool said to her gest. _I hope hollypaw will tell jaypaw her secret._ Leafpool thought to herself as she was seting the table.

"Hay sis whats for dinner" Squirrelflight ask almost making leafpool drop the dishes.

"Squirrelflight how meny time do I have to tell you don't do that and we are having venise burgers and potato salad." Leafpool replid

"Ooooh yum can't what for dinner and school cus me and you were assigned teachers see you at dinner it smells great" and Squirrelflight left the room.

**Jaypaws prov.**

Jaypaw went to **Dutchess Frost**'s account and plued up** warrior life generator **and stared to read Hollyleaf said that she is a really great fanficton author but Jaypaw thought that no one could beat Ivypool at being the best Fanficton author he was right but THEY ARE TIDE. _That's a first_, Jaypaw thought

"Jaypaw come down for diner there here" Leafpool called

_I beter go down _he thought as he whant down the stars.

**So that's the seconed chaper if you whant more revew and the first one to revew will get a shout out. Wishper out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone how reviewed COUGHCOUGH2REVIEWSCHOUGHCOUGH and here are the ones how stranded out to me**

**Dutchess Frost Thank you so much and I will try ok**

**Gest thank you and if you have an account can you pm me so I know what you mean by up dated vocb. **

**So you all deserve cookies so here (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Jaypaws prove.**

"Jaypaw come down for dinner right now" Leafpool called in an aggravated tone.

_I am coming mother _ as he was searching for Pawball try outs for for Lionpaw. _There is one right after the first day of school_ he thought as he went done stairs "Lionpaw Pawball try outs are the day after school" Jaypaw Said at the dinner table.

"really Lionpaw could of you done your own research" Hollypaw said with annoyance.

"I simply ask jaypaw to see when Pawball try outs are and thank you jaypaw" Lionpaw replied to hollypaw.

**Brambleclaws prove.**

_Really Lionpaw you're going to that all ready, _Brambleclaw thought as he ate his burger. "Squirrelflight what are you going to be teaching at school on Monday. I for one is going to be the football couch."

"I am going to be teaching History and Leafpool is going to teach heath science" Squrile fight said. "And Jaypaw I heard that you are going to be in the advance classes for being a medicine person"

**Thank you that is it this is just a quick update Wisper out **


End file.
